Survivors
|pages = 253 |year = 2364 |ISBN = 0671674382 (paperback) (Kindle) }} Tasha comes face-to-face with the shattered dreams of her past! Survivors is a Pocket TNG novel – #4 in the numbered series – written by Jean Lorrah. Published by Pocket Books, it was first released in . Summary ;From the book jacket: :Treva – a Human colony on the fringes of known space. Isolated from the rest of the galaxy, at last report they were on the verge of becoming a true interstellar community – a full-fledged member of the Federation. But now the has received a distress signal. Treva is in the throes of a violent revolution, a revolution led by a merciless warlord who has committed countless atrocities in the name of freedom. :Data and Natasha Yar are dispatched to investigate. But once they reach Treva, they discover the truth – and any possible solution – may be more complex than a simple rebellion. For Treva's president wants more than Starfleet's good words in her fight against the rebels. :She wants their weapons. And before the battle is over, she means to get them. Over Data and Yar's dead bodies, if necessary. Background information * The original title for this novel, according to a cover slick printed in , was A Question of Security (also listed with this title in the back of Strike Zone (book 5)). * The novel was released nine months after the character of Tasha Yar was killed off in the series. As author Jean Lorrah noted, it was normally Pocket's policy not to permit characters' background to be set out in the ancillary fiction line; however, with Yar written out, Lorrah noted that "Pocket Books called ''me to say 'We want that Tasha book now!". ( ) * Darryl Adin is pictured on the cover wearing a TOS-style command division Starfleet uniform. Characters ;Natasha Yar ;Data ;Darryl Adin ;Beverly Crusher ;Geordi La Forge ;Jean-Luc Picard ;William T. Riker ;Deanna Troi ;Worf ;Enid Jarvis : of Starbound. ;George Bosinney : Ensign. ;Munson : Doctor. ;Nalavia : President. ;T'Pelak ;Forbus : Doctor. ;Erdman : Commander. ;Zarsh : Commander. ;Venton Scoggins ;Rikan ;Sestok ;Jack Henderson ;T'Seya ;George Bosinney ;Sethan : Helm crewperson, a Hemanite. ;Nichols : Chief engineer. ;Trent : Doctor ;Sdan ;Poet ;Karin Orlov ;Brian Hayakawa ;T'Irnya ;Zkun ;Donal ;Jokane ;Droo ;Barbara ;Aurora ;Trell ;Tuuk ;Gerva ;Jevsithian Drominiger ;Pris Shenkley ;Carl Anderson : Lieutenant. ;Sarek : Referred to as teacher of graduate-level courses in computer technology at the Vulcan Science Academy. References ;Binary language :Tasha has the idea of sending a message to the Enterprise in binary code. When Sdan objects that any computer can easily decipher that code, Tasha reasons that even if Nalavia's forces intercept it, it will take them some time to figure out what it is and how to read it; Captain Picard and Commander Riker, on the other hand, thanks to their experiences in , will recognize it immediately. ;Brentis VI ;Camelot ; (NCC-53918): Federation exploratory vessel. ;USS Copeland ;Ferengi ;Grokarians ;Hemanites ;joy dust : Addictive substance common on New Paris colony. Tasha Yar's mother was purportedly addicted to joy dust, unable to care for her child. ;Minos :While conversing with Pris, Darryl Adin's weapons engineer, Data mentions the eradication of the Minosians by their own weapons system, the Echo Papa 607, and Pris agrees that all those in her profession have to fight the temptation to create more and more sophisticated (and lethal) weapons merely for the sake of doing so; ;New Paris colony : Planet where Tasha Yar was born. ::'' revealed that the planet itself was called Turkana IV, although the colony itself might have borne a different name before the government fell. ;Nornius Beta ;Omani ;Oriana ;Orions ;Rigel VII ;Romulans ;USS Seeker ; : Federation starbase. In 2360, the USS Starbound stopped at the station. At the station, the chief engineer of the Starbound told a group of Orions about the ship's cargo and destination. ::See: Federation starbases. ;Starbase 36 ;Starbase 68 ;USS Starbound : Cadet training ship under Captain Jarvis ;Tarba ;Tellarites ;USS Threnody : Scout ship, destroyed ;Treva ;Twenginian ;Zertanians External links * * cs:Survivors de:Überlebende Category:Novels